


Ladybug's Mask Falls

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Gen, Lila salt, Salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Prompt: https://vivilakitty.tumblr.com/post/189641965807/that-train-scene-where-peters-mask-is-gone-and-the---Silent agreement among those that had witnessed the fall of the transformation of Ladybug to reveal Marinette Dupain-Cheng…. a petite fifteen-year old girl that should be more worried about classes, crushes and helping in her parent’s bakery...
Comments: 38
Kudos: 323





	1. The Mask Falls...

Silent agreement among those that had witnessed the fall of the transformation of Ladybug to reveal Marinette Dupain-Cheng…. a petite fifteen-year old girl that should be more worried about classes, crushes and helping in her parent’s bakery. Not worry about protecting Paris and all its citizens. This… this is horrible. Even more so after seeing the girl’s body riddled in bruises after the fall. It made them wonder this is the reason why she’s… _clumsy._ Because she never truly recovers from all the fights. Constantly getting hurt and never fully healing has one of the doctor’s in the train to wonder how Marinette to stay alive in one piece for this long. 

Even so… they all agree to help Marinette to the best of their abilities. Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix made it a point that if any of them were to sell out Marinette, that they will be facing the law for endangering Marinette and her family. Everyone agreed, but were offended. Of course, they were never going to sell out their own hero! She already has so much on her plate, and they are going to help her to the best of their abilities. 

First step… get her out of the ruble and somewhere safe so that she could transform back.


	2. An influx of costumers at the bakery.

An influx of costumers at the bakery.

Sabine and Tom were more than happy to serve their customers, new and old. Even better whenever someone asks about their daughter. The two are always more than happy to talk about Marinette and all of her achievements. They never took note of it. They did take now how their business is booming massively to the point that they have considered opening a second location.

But they never opened up that second location. They prefer to save that money for Marinette’s future. She has big dreams, and they plan on supporting her every step of the way.

Those influxes of customers are the people who were there at the fall of the hero’s mask. They decided to support Marinette by helping her family. They went on their own, with their friends, family, and everyone they know. Telling them to head over to that Bakery. That bakery alone.

They all remained loyal customers of the bakery and will defend it to their very core.


	3. Guidance.

Marinette doesn’t know what to do with Alya anymore. She knows that she has to decide soon if Alya will continue to be Rena Rouge or she’ll have to find someone else to take on the mantle.

In one hand, Alya is her friend!

In the other hand, Alya… replaced her with Lila.

But Alya still tries to be there for her!

Only when she wants her to do something in return. Even then, Marinette has to beg for help while Alya demands it…

“Having trouble?”

Marinette nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked over to see an elderly couple had come by and sat on the same bench shes sitting on. “Oh, I’m sorry! I’ll mo-”

The older lady waved her off. “Sit sit, you look troubled. Perhaps an open ear could help? I lived long enough to know a thing or two.”

Marinette looked around pensively. Wondering if she should say anything. But… who else could she says this too? Perhaps a third party is needed for this decision. Talking to her friends and family won’t help. Maybe talking to someone else could. That isn’t part of her social circle.

“It’s about a _friend_ of mine… I don’t know if she’s even my friend anymore.”

After what felt like forever, Marinette could securely say that after talking to Jacob and Elaine… she’s ready to make a choice. “Thank you so much for listening to me! And helping me understand!”

“Its no problem child. We are more than happy to help.” Jacob nodded at Marinette before the girl ran off towards her home at the bakery.

Jacob and Elaine watched her running off, their smiles dropped after they made sure Marinette is out of eyeshot.

“Alya is… _was_ Rena Rouge. It’s a wonder she hasn’t been around. Poor Marinette doesn’t need anyone around her she cant trust. Especially if all they care is the next best thing.”

“Should we tell the others?” Jacob asked his wife.

“Yes… after that, I’ll have Rose tell us more about her classmates.”


	4. Dragon at the Bridge.

Kagami didn’t know what to think when she saw the mask fall. She just knew, despite what many have assumed her to be, Marinette is a valiant friend and a stupendous hero. Marinette could have had everything she wanted if she had played her cards, but refuses to do so. That is not how she wanted to do things. Preferring to put everyone else ahead of her, pushing aside her own needs and wants.

Kagami wondered why Marinette put up with so much and gained little to nothing in return. No more of that!

“How much exactly are you willing to spend for an original piece?” Kagami stood in between Alya and Marinette, while glaring at the bespectacled girl. “You cannot expect Marinette to drop everything she is doing to just make her a dress? At no cost at that!”

Alya tried to look around Kagami, but wasn’t able to. Kagami made sure she maintained eye contact with Alya. The last thing she wanted is for Marinette to break.

“It’s alright Kagami.”

Alya smirked at Kagami, thinking she had won. Before it fell at Marinette’s next set of words.

“I was about to tell her my set of prices before she kept interrupting.” Marinette looked around Kagami to give her now… former friend a pointed stare. “Alya, I’m no longer going to make you things for free. I already have too much on my plate and you insisting I drop everything to make you a dress… free at charge…”

“Marinette we’re friends! You shouldn’t char-”

“Juleka and Rose pay for me for my work. And they order months or at least weeks in advance and pay for the difference. Even Chloe is more that willing to go triple or quadruple for last minute peices… I’m done making things for free… plus… didn’t you say Lila knew someone that makes better dresses than me? How about you ask them to make you something?” Marinette felt like she wanted to cry, but knew that would make her weak and refuses to do so. After talking to Jacob and Elaine, they opened her eyes how toxic her friendship with has been getting. That it would be better to take different paths until they are in a different place… but if course Alya simply sweeps it under the rug and continues on with her wants and needs.

“Leave. Or I’ll cut off your tongue!” Kagami all but snarled at Alya, causing the other girl to glare at her before walking away.

“Thank you Kagami… I don't think I would have been able to say what I said if you weren’t here…” Marinette confessed, suddenly looking exhausted but at least she got out what she wanted to say. And that’s a win in her books. 


	5. Shoulders.

Mendeleiev looked through everything she had on Marinette, from projects, tests to homework. From the time before Ladybug first appeared and after. She needed to know if there was a connection… and indeed there is. Marinette’s grades have fluctuated, along with attendance and some other things. Normally, she would have just chalk it up as adolescence and move on… but knowing what she knows now…

It all had to do with Marinette being Ladybug. Mendeleiev could only shake her head at the thought. Poor girl really. Bustier isn’t giving her any slack… which reminds her…

“I have to ensure the idiot doesn’t overwork the poor girl. Heavens only knows how much she puts on the girls’ shoulders.” Mendeleiev muttered to herself. “Perhaps I could pull some strings and get Marinette to transfer into my class…” 


	6. Umbrella.

Aurore knew what has been going on at school since Lila transfer. Nothing escapes her, and she has been doing her best to do crowd control since then. Luckily for her, everyone, minus Bustier’s class, know that Lila is full of shit. Normally, Aurore wouldn’t be bothered with the supposed sly fox… that was until that girl decided to mess with Marinette.

Even before finding out Marientte is Ladybug, Aurore did her best to lessen the burden on the bluenette. Taking on more responsibilities with the Student Council as it appeared Bustier and that blasted class doesn’t even know how this damn school is run. Then dealing with other aspects of the Student Council in hopes of lesson the load. It’s working but with Lila just crying wolf, is making things difficult for Marinette.

Then… Lila got Marinette expelled, the gloves are off. And now… knowing what she knows… Aurore is out for blood.

What many don’t know is that Aurore practices fencing… and that her umbrella is her favorite weapon of choice. 


	7. Thinking.

Nino knew the moment he saw Ladybug’s mask fall… he royally screwed up. Not only himself, but everyone on Bustier’s class and that includes Bustier herself. It took him a while to wrap his head around it all, more so after remembering all the faces he knew Marinette’s secret. Three of them being Mendeleiev Aurore and Kagami, three individuals that have been doing more for Marinette than himself.

And all three of them have been giving him the side-eye and Nino can’t blame him. Considering his connection to Alya… him not helping Marinette during this time and not believing her… Which brought along a load of self-questioning…

Marinette clearly doesn’t like Lila.

Lila claims that she’s Ladybug’s best friend.

Clearly, something is not adding up. This had Nino do his own research and everything started to make sense. In the sense that Lila is nothing more than a liar and everyone is eating it all up. It doesn’t matter he’ll never get to see Wayzz again or become Carapace, long as he could help Marinette as he is now, nothing else matters.

“Are you going to break up with Alya?”

“Doing that, could result with her going after Marinette.”

“I broke up with her this morning after I caught her sneaking into Marinette’s locker.”

“…She did what now?” Mendeleiev looked around in her purse and found a certain piece of paper. “I’m going to get Marinette transferred into my class!”

Nino, Aurore and Kagami watched as Mendeleiev stormed out of the hole in the wall cafe they took refuge in as the owner of the place was there when the mask fell. Aurore and Kagami turned their attention back on Nino. He looked far too relaxed than he should be.

“… For all reasons and purposes… if anyone ask, I’ve been here all day.


	8. Breath In.

Nicole Bec knew she needed to take in a deep breath whenever it felt her life is about to take a turn for the worse. She didn’t want to get akumutizatized, that’s the last thing she needed. If she does, she’ll put everyone who was on that train in danger. She’ll put Marinette in danger!

Taking in the advice her therapist had given her, deep breathing exercises. Take in a deep through her nose and let it out through her mouth. It has been helping her tremendously. To help Lady- to help Marinette, Nicole seeked out help. Something she grew to be rather terrified of due to her upbringing… but she needed a change. Some regrets on not seeking out help earlier on in her life… but she’s trying and she now feels more at peace with herself now than ever before. 


	9. Be Gone.

“Be gone, demon of the underworld!!!! Be gone!!!”

Everyone watched as someone tried to fight the akumutization. One moment they were crying their heart out and the next thing they all knew, they were yelling, cursing and doing whatever they could to stop the transformation.

“BE GONE THOT!!!!!!”

The akuma was flung away from the person and doing it’s best to fly away before getting caught by Ladybug’s yoyo.


	10. Realize.

Gorilla knew Adrian’s heart is going to break. Karma sure has a funny way of tormenting the teen. How so? Adrien tells his bodyguard almost everything.

Gorilla (now) knows of Lila’s lies. How they are apparently not hurting anyone. How Adrien made Marinette promise not to do anything about it, so on and so forth. It was times like this, Gorilla wishes he could speak up and say something… but he knows he shouldn’t… he’ll lose his job and Adrien will get someone that won’t allow him to escape at night.

Don’t even get him start with Adrien’s obsession with Ladybug. It made Gorilla wonder how much longer until he, Nathalie or Gabriel snap. Then again…

Gorilla shook his head as he purposely stood in between Marinette and Lila. Giving the latter a glare. Adrien tried to get everyone to get along but that only seemed to cause Lila to fake cry and plainly annoy Marinette.

“I only came here because I’m meeting someone at the fountain today. I’m not stalking you, Rossi.” Marinette rolled her eyes before she headed over said location. Gorilla stopped Lila at every step she tried to make to go after Marinette before grabbing Adrien and leaving with him. 


	11. Tension.

Gina doesn’t know what to say to her granddaughter anymore. There’s only so much she could or say at this point. Heck, she wasn’t even supposed to be on that train that day, let alone see that Ladybug is her own granddaughter. This makes Gina wonder if her son and daughter-in-law know the same secret. If they don’t, should she tell them?

What should she do?

Eh, until she figures that out, she’ll take her granddaughter out for a ride around Paris on her motorcycle. Maybe she’ll find something to do for Marinette but one thing for sure… Gina will always be there for Marinette. 


	12. Brain.

Oh, the stuff one finds in one’s folder makes a whole world of a difference. More so if certain people are doing their best to ensure no one see’s said file. It took Mendeleiev having to push for the files to land on the desk of the head councilor of Dupont, along with one of Mendeleiev’s students coming to her, to get the files from Italy the next day.

What she found has the councilor wanting to hit her head against her desk. Why isn’t Bustier taking the proper actions with Rossi? Where is her mother? Where are her notes?

The councilor started to pull out notes from the original file and a new one that was created when Lila had entered the school. It’s clear that Bustier’s notes do not match with any of the other teachers Rossi has. Pilling up all the notes, she managed to create a list of things that makes her wonder what exactly is going on with Lila Rossi.

* * *

The councilor could only smile tightly as she waved at the girl as she left her office. Once the door was shut closed, she pulled out a notepad and wrote everything she has found out about Lila Rossi and compared it once more with the notes she had collected earlier.

It didn’t look good.

> _-She’s breaking Adrien Agreste’s personal space, time after time again. (Make a memo to talk to him about personal space.)_
> 
> _-She’s unable to distinguish between right and wrong. (Running towards the fights and getting the hero’s attention, preventing them from fighting.)_
> 
> _-Lies. So many lies. (Marinette’s expulsion. Promising people things that are clearly just complete lies. Not even worried that she’s lying about everything she has been saying to everyone.)_
> 
> _-Manipulation. Lila has been lying to everyone about everything. From illnesses to knowing famous individuals. Not at all showing any sort of remorse or empathy when it’s clear those lies, will hurt everyone around her._
> 
> _-Has been manipulating others to do her whims. Has her classmates do all her notes, homework, school work, carrying her books and so on. (I need to talk to the student council. Apparently, Bustier is pushing everything onto Marinette and that’s needs to be investigated.)_

Ring~

Ring~

Ri-

“This is Ms. Costa? Oh, hello Professor. Did you get my notes? … You did…. I see… You know her? … Of course! …. Right! … Thank you! I’ll keep you updated!” Ms. Costa hung up the phone before writing down another note.

‘This girl has the beginnings of becoming a psychopath.’


	13. Where is it?

Lila glowered at all her attempts to get rid of Marinette by all means. All attempts have failed and in those attempts, her mother’s gold and diamond encrusted bracelet went missing. She had planted said bracelet in Marinette’s locker to get her in trouble again but to Lila’s eerie, the bracelet never turned up and _Marinette_ never got in trouble.

If anything, Lila got reprimanded for accusing _poor_ Marinette without proof. Of course, she got away with it. Considering it wasn’t all that hard to place the blame back on Marinette. But still.... where the hell is the bracelet???? Her mother knows she had took the bracelet in loo of a show and tell to the class. Now the woman is questioning her on the whereabouts of the bracelet! There was no way she could lie out of this without her mother not trusting her around the family jewelry ever again!

Even if Lila were to lie and say she lost it during an Akuma fight, it’ll just end up with the same result.

“Miss Rossi.”

Lila nearly flinched. She turned around to come face to face with Mendeleiev, with Nino and Aurore standing behind her. She did her best to give the science teacher a sincere smile but it’s clear that Mendeleiev doesn’t look amused by said smile. “Yes, Ms. Mendeleiev?”

Mendeleiev pulled out a familiar bracelet from her person, getting a gasp from Lila. “Mr. Lahiffe and Miss Beaureal found this under your seat at lunch earlier. It fell out of your book bag.”

“Oh...” Lila let the tears fall as she took back the bracelet. Inward, she’s seething. She looked around Mendeleiev to see Nino and Aurore... smirking at her! “Thank you so much...It’s a family heirloom...”

“Then I’d advise you to keep it at home in a safe place.” Mendeleiev sniffed before turning on her heel and walked back to her classroom. This left Lila with Nino and Aurore. Lila tried to keep up the act, but that quickly ended when Aurore suddenly placed her umbrella under her chin and harshly lifted it up.

Lila nearly bit her tongue at the action. Shock took over at Aurore’s actions, she couldn’t even think why she’s doing this against her or why Nino is just standing there like the cat that got the canary. “W-what?”

Nino raised an eyebrow at Lila before giving her a knowing smile. “I found the bracelet after you went through Marinette’s locker.”

Lila’s blood ran cold before she quickly cooled her expression. She lifted her hand to slap the umbrella away from her. “Thank you for _finding_ my bracelet.”

“Right... _finding_ it.” Nino snorted. “We both know you planted that in Marinette’s locker to get her in trouble.”

Lila rolled her eyes at them. “Oh, like you two could prove I could ever do that.”

“Eh. We could have sold the bracelet... or give it to your mom...” Aurore rolled her eyes before looked down at her nails. “Who's actually at the embassy? As an ambassador? Or really as a simple and plain nanny that pays more attention to her charges compared to her own daughter?”

For a split second, Lila’s entire demeanor shifted to one of fury. “How dare you!”

“How dare I? How dare we?” Aurore looked over at Nino who only gave her shrug in return before looking back at Lila. “ _How dare you._.. You’ve put a target on Marinette’s back since you came to Paris. You make herself out to be the monster and when in reality, you are just one. A psychopath that clearly knows no bounds.”


End file.
